herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Warriors
Dream Warriors are the titular collection of Springwood's Elm Street children in the A Nightmare on Elm Street universe who possess great metaphysical strength each with their own unique ability born from their most wonderful dreams according to the late murder survivor Nancy Thompson. This power came only from the demonic Freddy Krueger's elimination during their fight against him within the Dream World and only henceforth continued with the help of Alice Johnson. Members *Nancy Thompson (leader) - Stabbed in ribs/stomach twice with bladed glove, gutted, blood-loss. (dies in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) *Kristen Parker - Thrown into lit furnace, burned to death. (dies in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) *Roland Kincaid - Stabbed in stomach, stabbed through abdomen/belly three more times/belly impaled with bladed glove, gutted, blood-loss. (dies in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) *Joey Crusel - Pulled into waterbed, stabbed in torso with bladed glove, drowned. (dies in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) *Will Stanton - Stabbed in heart with bladed glove. (dies in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) *Taryn White - Massive amounts of heroin injected into vein. (dies in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) Powers *Kristen Parker - Pulling other people (and animals, noted by Kincaid's dog Jason) in and out dreams and gymnastic like agility. *Roland Kincaid - Super human strength. *Joey Crusel - Super sonic scream. *Will Stanton - Can walk in his dreams and has magical abilities based off his favorite Tabletop RPG, The Wizard Master. *Nancy Thompson - Can pull items and people out of Dreams. As demonstrated in the first movie, where she pulled Freddy's hat out and then later Freddy. *Taryn White - Enhanced confidence, beauty, and toughness also expert at using switchblades, and her clothes change into 80 punk rocker. *Alice Johnson - Alice was the Dream Master, or the guardian of the positive gate, the gateway to good dreams. And as such, she had the power (and responsibility) to guard the sleeper whilst they dreamed. And as such, Alice had the unique ability to absorb the dream powers of Freddy's most recent victims.She also absorb kristen powers pulling people into dreams, and gymnastics like agility , rick powers of karate mastery and sheila power of technology and Debbie toughness. *Mark Gray - The ability to morph into his comic book character, The Phantom Prowler. *Rick Johnson - karate mastery Trivia *When Freddy killed and absorbs the souls of Mark, Joey, Kristen (though parts of both her dream powers went to Alice too), Will, Rick and Taryn (not Nancy because she didn't have one or any despite being founder and leader of the team), he gets their dream powers but doesn't use some of them. Category:Bigger Good Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Horror Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Titular Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Determinators Category:Martyr Category:Mature Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes